


True Love

by cywscross



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo 1 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt(s):</strong> [Peter x Stiles]</p><p>
  <em>“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr version here](http://cywscross.tumblr.com/post/141643441690/teen-wolf-bingo-peter-x-stiles-there-is).

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
